Dream Paradox?
by MiniSatyr101
Summary: When Percy has a dream and things get REALLY, REALLY weird. He sees more versions of himself, at different ages! What do they talk about? What's their reaction? What happens when MORE characters are introduced? Find out, and read THIS! Rated K , because I want to!


Interview With the Argo ii crew

Interviewed by Jackie parnell

Hello. I'm Jackie, Daughter of Apollo. I've been scouring the skies for any sign of a fight with those pesky _venti_, wind spirits, servants of the Master of the Winds in the North, Boreas. And trust me, those things are worse than espressos, despite the name.

Anyway, while I was doing that, I—no—my Pegasus, Mo, bumped into a dragon masthead, which, I later found out, was named Festus. He was nice, except for the fact that he blew fire. Ouch. Seriously. I fell through the sky, but if Jason Grace hadn't saved me, I would have become a grease spot on the sea. Mo needs to retire as my Pegasus. He's getting _old_ and_ blind._

Therefore, being the curious person that I am, I just_ had_ to interview them. The Seven of the Prophecy? How could I not? Now, without further ado, the interviews with the Great Seven, starting with my favorite (no offense to the others), Leo Valdez. He's the ship's captain, anyway. Have fun reading!

LEO Valdez

**So, Leo, how is it being the captain of the Argo ll?**

**Leo: **Oh, pretty fun, anyway. Being the only one who can talk to Festus, and actually _understand him._ Sure, Piper can wake him up with charmspeak, and Annabeth can sail the ship, but I can do BOTH! It was cool building this baby (pats the control panel), and taking requests from my friends, seeing what would make them comfortable, or as comfortable you can be when being chased around by demons and monsters!

**What happened back there at Ogygia?**

Leo: Uh, um… n-not now.

**Okay! How did you teach yourself the Creak and Squeak language of Festus the Dragonhead?**

Leo: Hmmm…. I guess it was…..not easy, duh, but I just got used to the different scenarios, and, like, saw how he reacted, and stuff.

**Cool! So, what did you do to not, like, die and stuff, when you were thrown off the Argo ll? I'm not asking how it went at Ogygia—**

Leo: Oh, it's okay! Well, of course, if I hadn't had my Archimedes sphere and my tool belt I would've died. Yay. When I was flying through the sky, downwards (okay, fine, falling), I had an idea. I could make a temporary helicopter, and fly to the little island I saw, to safety! I…I can't explain how I did it, but soon I had some little helicopter blades, spinning at my pleasure, but then I crashed landed. Not cool. And then _she_ showed up, and—oh, wasn't going to tell you that.

**I am mentally restraining myself from forcing you to tell me.**

Leo: That makes me feel so nice.

**Valdez…..ugh. NEXT! Thanks for joining us for the interview, have a nice day, blah, blah, blah.**

Leo: Shut up.

Hazel Levesque

**Well, hi Hazel! How is it being…well…Hazel?**

**Hazel: **Ah, well, we got Percy and Annabeth back! I sure did miss her, and I know that Jason missed Percy, too, the way he gave him that bear hug. Frank did really well back there in the House of Hades, and now Nico, Coach Hedge, and Reyna are bringing the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half-Blood.

**If you guys hadn't told me what had happened, I would've been very confused.**

Hazel: I bet!

**Anyway, do you think your curse wore off yet?**

Hazel: Well, all I do know is that it doesn't apply to weapons. I don't really want to try, though, except with Gaea. She deserves a good curse in the podex.

**How's it going with Frank, if I may?**

Hazel: Oh, it's going okay. Ever since he got that blessing of Mars, he hasn't looked the same, but I know that he's the same guy. (fans with hand) Oh, just don't tell him that. We're not serious yet.

**Okay then! Was your first quest to Alaska with Frank and Percy fun at all?**

Hazel: Welllllll…..hmm….I guess….not much, but it was fun sometimes, I guess. Being with Frank and Percy kind of clears my system. Definitely NOT the boat part though, no offense to Percy. I get seasick! I've been trying to control it, but no total luck so far.

**My best wishes!**

Hazel**:** To you too!

Frank Zhang

**So, Frank, how's your archery going?**

**Frank: **Pretty good, if killing monsters every time means good! The blessing of Mars is helping, too! I'm not such a klutz anymore, but once in a while, I will knock something over. But that's okay, because I'm doing well!

**Are you getting used to the Blessing of Mars?**

Frank: Yeah, I guess so. The way Hazel looked at me the first time she saw me that way though….unnerving, like she was sad. But she acted the same as the old Hazel did afterwards, so, I bet she's gotten used to it too.

**How are things going with Hazel anyway, if I may?**

Frank: I'm getting used to her, and she's getting used to me. That's pretty much it, though.

**What's the worst moment in your opinion of this quest so far?**

Frank: Definitely, no contest, when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. I thought that they would make it, but I was still soooooo worried. I hoped that they would still be okay, and not be, like, scarred for life. Nico was, though, so I was still suspecting. I don't like that you said _so far, _though.

**Sorry. When was the best moment so far?**

Frank: That's better. When they got back, because Percy was the leader of this quest along with Jason, and the backbone. Also, he knew where we were when we were on the sea. Ooh, tongue-twister. Annabeth was our strategist, and our planner. We were overjoyed when they got back. Oh. Ver. Joyed. People!

**Alright, well, have a nice day! **

Frank: Not likely, but, okay!

Percy Jackson

**So, erm, hi. How's it going?**

**Percy: **Already getting tired huh? I can't blame you. It's something about this ship….nevermind. Anyway, since we got out of Tartarus, and fought him, Annabeth and I have been having nonstop nightmares. Despite that, I've been good.

**How was Tartarus?**

Percy: The pit or the guy?

**Uh….both?**

Percy: Okay, I can do that. They're both the same, anyway. Well, (puts hands out in dramatic gesture) deep, dark, and totally, completely, hardcore, evil. That's all. Have a nice day! Just kidding.

**Ooooookaaaaay. How's are things, if I may, with Annabeth?**

Percy: Pretty good, like I said. We've both been adjusting to the sun, after the darkness of Tartarus. But we've been fighting the occasional monsters a bit better, though whenever we kill one, I always think of those horrible demon grandmas, arai, who gave us curses that we feel the monster's point of view when we kill them.

**Hmph. But don't get too softhearted for them. Remember; they deserve it!**

Percy: Yeah, okay.

**Have a nice day!**

Percy: You too!

Piper mclean

**So, how's the charmspeak going?**

**Piper:** Hmm…I'm getting better at it, now that I have to use it quite a lot, in life or death emergencies.

**How do you use the cornucopia, anyway? I never understood.**

Piper: Oh, well, I can't explain it very well, but you just put your best thoughts into it, and POOF! You have food. It works against enemies if you shoot hard food, like fruit cake! It also works at picnics and meals. I feel like I'm on an infomercial.

**Yeah.** **If I may, how's it going with Jason?**

Piper: Welllllllllll, we've both been busy, so, not much time together. But we really aren't _very_serious, at least not today.

**I heard that you practice sword-fighting with Hazel. How's that been going?**

Piper: Well, we've both been getting better, and that's good, but that's because we have a little competition. If you can do more moves, faster than what your opponent did yesterday, then you are still first place. We're waiting to see how long it takes before one of us messes up twice in a row. But after that, just practicing.

**What's the best moment in this quest so far in your opinion?**

Piper: When Percy and Annabeth got back. Period.

**Okay. Have a wonderful day! Try not to get killed!**

Piper: Okay, fine!

Annabeth chase

**Hello! How's the architecture going?**

**Leo: **YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED THAT!

Annabeth: SHUT UP REPAIR BOY! Anyway, it's been going good. Ever since I re-designed Olympus, literally, I felt like I could do _so much!_ I have, yes Apollo, designed many statues of ALL the gods, and re-designed some of the throne room. Helpful demigods have been building it while I come up with the plans. But now that Daedalus' laptop fell into Tartarus, it's a good thing that I'm done!

**Huh? Oh. Okay. How's the new sword coming along? **

Annabeth: Oh, pretty good. I'm getting used to the drakon-bone now. Though I do wish I still had my dagger.

**How's it going with Percy, if I may?**

Annabeth: Pretty good, I mean, ever since we got out of Tartarus, we've been having nonstop nightmares. Other than that, we've been good.

**How did you figure out how to fly the Argo ll?**

Annabeth: Well, I _have _been studying the blueprints, and I've gotten used to watching Leo do it, so, that's pretty much it. But I forgot how to do it when I was in Tartarus.

**Okay! Have a nice day!**

Annabeth: I'll try!

Jason Grace

**Hey, Jason! So how's life been? I heard that you lassoed wind spirits!**

**Jason:** Well, my arms were really tired afterwards, and I was sweating like crazy, but, I got through it. I just made wind lassoes and lassoed them up!

**What's the worst thing that's happened during this quest?**

Jason: Well, being helpless while Khione attacked, and Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus. But they survived and got out, and that's what counts!

**How did it feel being praetor when you were one?**

Jason: Well, I didn't really feel like I belonged. I mean, I deserved it, sure, but it just didn't feel right.

**If I may, how is it with Piper?**

Jason: Well, ever since she saved our hides at the nymphonium, I felt like we were a team. Of course, Percy saved me from drowning, yeah, but we all got ourselves out of it. Wow, I just confused myself!

**Me too! How was it being the temporary only leader of the quest?**

Jason: Hmmm…well, it was like being praetor again, but this time I felt right at home. I mean ship. I guess it was because they were my friends, or they weren't that many people, but wow.

**Alright! Have a nice, hopefully monster-free day!**

Jason: Fat chance, but okay!


End file.
